


stay frosty, yellow lovely • gawsten

by yellowparx



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Cute, Fluff, High School, Ice Cream, M/M, Mood Swings, One Shot, POV First Person, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 12:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16305437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowparx/pseuds/yellowparx
Summary: it was more than just ice cream that intertwined two broken souls together.awsten knight x geoff wigington fluff one-shot !





	stay frosty, yellow lovely • gawsten

**Author's Note:**

> *this one-shot is cross-posted on my wattpad account, @/walkinglovesong*
> 
> enjoy a gawsten fluff one-shot which was originally planned as a full-length fic but then the creator got lazy haha !
> 
> [ lowercase intended ]  
> [ tw : none ]

the field was the shade of green i've always loved. not too bold and attention-seeking but yet not too pastel and easily forgotten. it was the right shade of blue coincided with the perfect hues of yellow. it was complimented impeccably with the laughter of school children ranging from ages as young as a toddler to as matured as a spoilt teenager. it was hectic, to say the least. there were sudden outbursts of euphoria and somewhere at the peripherals of my eyelids, there were screams of anguish. of course, i couldn't reach out to everyone and ask them about their day but i could do something to brighten up their day if they weren't having the most pleasant day. that's what i make for a living, anyway.

"how are you, kiddo?" i asked with a genuine smile engulfing my angular features. i loved talking to people and delving deeper into a tiny fraction of their lives instead of thinking about mine.

"oh god geoff, the craziest thing happened today! my crush, hannah-" a plump kid with a hair from the 80s and cheeks painted rosy red suddenly elevated himself to reach my ears and whispered, "don't tell her i said this." he moved back to his original position with hands covering half of this face but despite the mask he was desperately trying to put on, i could share his feelings and i chuckled. i didn't even know a hannah.

they're so cute together i hope neither one gets heartbroken.

"she said she liked me!" the kid jumped around in euphoria and he was clearly electrified by the youthful puppy love. i would love to chat with him longer but taking a sneak peek at the growing line behind him, i had to cut him off abruptly.

"that's amazing, what flavour would you like today?" i changed the topic and brought him back to reality.

"vanilla. with rainbow sprinkles and chocolate syrup. i only take that when i'm on cloud nine, and this is one of the days." he chuckled inwardly and i took it as my cue to make his order. i scooped up some vanilla ice cream and placed it delicately on top of a cone and with precision, i took a handful of rainbow sprinkles and tossed it over the ice cream and finished it with a drizzle of chocolate syrup. i handed the ice cream over to the kid and in return, he passed me some loose cash and walked away with his footsteps lighter than a cotton candy.

i watched as his shadow vanished from my sight and let out a sly smile.

"uhm hello??" a slightly agitated voice snapped me out of my trance and made me turn towards a striking blue-hair boy with puppy eyes staring back at mine. i jumped into conclusion that he was that agitated voice who probably didn't have enough sleep and sugar level declining.

"hi! i'm geoff! what flavour would you like today?" i broke the silence and conversed with the young lad with blue hair in front of me. he looked so precious, slightly annoyed probably because i was taking too long with the kid and his crush story. if we had met under different circumstances, i would've compliment his stunning features and ineffable blue hair to win his heart over because damn he was one lovely boy.

"chocolate." he replied without any signs of life. i snuck a second glance at him and realised he was having his head down visualising the future beneath his feet. the logical part of my brain persuaded the emotional part that i should keep my distance with him as he didn't give out a positive vibe. but unfortunately, the logical side of my brain never had a say in what i do anyway. 

"any add-ons? caramel? oreo bits? sprinkles?" i suggested.

"no." he still had his head down and radiated the same pessimistic vibe.

"you are so boring." i grinned while examining his expression to see if he was butt-hurt. i probably should have listened to the logical side of my brain.

"what do you know about me, ice-cream man?" he had his head tilted up and stared at me with a menacing glance.

"i didn't mean to attack-"

"everybody says that but they are all liars." a single tear was glistening at the edge of his olive green eyes. it hurt me to hear him say that statement, and it hurt me even more that i was the cause of this in the first place.

"look, i only asked if you wanted some extras for your ice cream. if you don't, it's fine. i'll make your chocolate ice cream right away." i remarked, though i wanted to delve deeper into his olive green eyes and discover his problems and help him solve them.

"good." he crossed his arms together while i scooped a chocolate ice cream in a cone for him.

"here you go." i handed him the ice cream and in return he shoved some money in my hands.

i watched as he walked over to the nearest bench far from civilisation of the park and sat down in quietude. i wonder what was going on beneath the ocean blue hair and a floral pink sweater.

i did a few more orders hastily and when the line of people turned invisible, i decided to approach the blue-haired enigma.

hurried footsteps were usually my fashion of walking, but somehow my heartbeat began rapidly pacing, taking control of my every movement. sharp intakes of breath were taken and with every exhale i mustered courage as i approached the pretty boy with mixed emotions displayed everywhere throughout his expression. he was licking his ice-cream which was surrendering in utter defeat against the sweltering sun so sensually while scrolling down his instagram feed which was littered with adorable corgi posts. he casually sneaked a glance at me and pretended that i didn't exist as i took a seat beside him.

"yo yo yo!" i cheerfully exclaimed but soon self-realisation hit hard that the boy immersed in his instagram posts wasn't going to take notice of me.

true enough, my thoughts became a reality.

he rolled his eyes at me and continued enjoying his leisure time hoping for solidarity. i couldn't let this opportunity to socialise slip past my fingertips so easily.

"hey, my name is-"

"geoff, i know, ice-cream man, cheerful dude who thinks that unicorns exist and the grass is always greener on the other side, which is, for the record, completely untrue." he finally spoke after the one-track conversation.

"oh, explain please?" i was instantly defeated by his sudden vocal hits.

"the grass is not always green on the other side. who is to vouch for that? for all you know, the grass is horribly purple in an alternate universe. i mean, even on this spherical earth, the grass might be fucking brown when a drought strikes." he defended his point with clarity and precision.

"uhm what's your name, it's just a saying." i looked up to him and examined his features properly. his eyebrows scrunched in confusion and his chapped lips were pursed, almost as if he was pouting for attention.

"awsten, yes it might be just a saying but it depicts my life right now. the grass was never green and will never be green in my universe." he looked down and placed both of his hands at the back of his head. bending down, i reached up to his level and caught him with tears glistening at the edges and slight fumbles in his breathing. a riot stirred up in the depths of my heart because i was never one for listening to other's problems and providing the necessary solutions to them.

at least, not in person.

"would you mind if i casually slide into your dms?" i shakily asked. it was definitely a conversation changer and an odd request but from the way he talked, the way he presented himself, i knew that he was also one for text as opposed to in real life vulnerability.

"what?" his eyebrows raised in suspicion. 

"you could tell me your problems and i will be your loyal listener, online. you can act as if you don't care when you see me in the park or anywhere else for that matter. i could be your confidant and we could start this whole introduction again. i don't want you feeling down." i let my thoughts run free.

he sat in contemplation and digested what i said. then, the sweetest words rolled off the prettiest boy's tongue.

"my user is @/awstenknight."


End file.
